


Attendez-

by aWriterInValhalla



Category: Doctor Who, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWriterInValhalla/pseuds/aWriterInValhalla
Summary: That was the day Grantaire almost decided to give up drinking. Almost.Having made some sense of the situation, if one can call it sense, dampened the idea quite alot. However, the situation and the day was a peculiar one, to say the least, in the eyes of someone from the 19th century.





	Attendez-

**Author's Note:**

> I´m not very confident i can execute the ideas i have for this fic in a good way and will therefore put it on indefinite hiatus, don´t expect more than this first hapter thank u soz bye <3

That was the day Grantaire almost decided to give up drinking. Almost.  
Having made some sense of the situation, if one can call it sense, dampened the idea quite alot. However, the situation and the day was a peculiar one, to say the least, in the eyes of someone from the 19th century.

The day had started out like any other, although that morning, or mostly any other day before this day, seemed in afterthought to pale in comparison to how the day would turn out.  
The action started sometime around midday, when the sun was high and whatever street Grantaire had swaggered into was uncharacteristically empty for being so close to the center of Paris. Luckily for the encounter, our beloved drunk had not yet gotten incredibly drunk, although he was not completely sober.  
He was very much aware of this.  
Which is why when a strange man in strange apparel crossed his path with a strange object in his hands he seriously considered swearing off drinking for a while.

Grantaire had turned his attention in the direction of what sounded like a bird, albeit not one he'd heard before. It was a short, shrill, reoccuring sound that seemed to erupt from a blinking contraption held in the hands of a man  wearing a short, light brown coat, a dark red bow cravat, and pants which were obviously too short for him. This was about as much as Grantaire managed to register before his attention turned to the fact that the man was heading his direction, eyes focused on the contraption in his hands.

With a quick steps the strange man nearly hurried right past Grantaire without as much as a glance, though not quite. The man stopped mid step to stare intently at the object he held before turning his attention to our protagonist.  
"You're human, correct?" the man inquired. The inquary left Grantaire rather speechless, no one had ever questioned his humanity before. At least not in this sense. But he was pretty certain he was, he'd never - to his knowledge - been anything but human. Still, he struggled to form an answer, even more so when the stranger pulled out another strange object and aimed the glowing part of it at him. The stick-like thing made some sort of noise, there was nothing he could think to compared it to. The stranger then pulled it back to look at it and nodded slightly.  
"Definitely human. The bloody thing must be broken, no wonder I've been walking in circles." the stranger muttered, tinkering with the first object. It was at this point Grantaire snapped out of his frozen state.  
"Pardon me," he started, "but who are you?"  
This seemed to bring the man into the present and he looked up.  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Yes! Right! Terribly sorry, that was rude of me, I'm the Doctor! Pleasure to meet you!" the previously frustrated expression had turned into a bright smile. Grantaire's expression, however, remained the same.  
"Doctor? Doctor Who?"  
"Just the Doctor! And you? What's your name?"  
"I- Grantaire, but-"  
"Wonderful! Tell me, Grantaire, have you seen anything strange during the last few days? Anything somewhat out of place?"  
"Not that I recall, no."  
For a second, frustration flashed across the strangers face, Grantaire searched his memory some more.  
"Although..." he started and the Doctor perked up, "I might have overheard some gossip about people... disappearing... or acting strange... possibly both. But I wouldnt take it too seriously, people latch on the the smallest rumour when they've got nothing better do."

Despite Grantaire brushing off the gossip as normal the Doctor seemed somewhat pleased. Or maybe excited?  
"Well, it's the best information I've got so far!" he stated, "at the very least it's a confirmation that something is wrong and I'm not here for nothing. Do you know anything about where people have disappeared? Any location whatsoever where I might find something?"

Grantaire thought for a moment.  
"I can't say for certain, as i haven't payed much attention, but lately it seems most People have avoided Rue Crémieux for no apparent reason. You might have some luck there?"  
"Fantastic!" the man exclaimed; he took one last glance at his no longer noisy whatever-it-is and put it in his pocket before once again meeting Grantaire's eyes. "Since I'm a bit of a tourist here, would you mind taking me to that street?"  
Seeing as he had nothing better to do, after some consideration Grantaire agreed to lead the way.


End file.
